Training Hall
The Training Hall is a secret location in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. It is one of the game's two secret stages, along with the Large Cavern. It is mainly comprised by environmental hazards and obstacles that will test Shanoa's ability to avoid or escape from dangerous situations. In this place, Shanoa's skill to use glyphs effectively will be also put to test. While it is not home of many enemies, the few ones encountered there can be very powerful. Overview A special hall filled with dangerous traps and obstacles designed to put Shanoa's skills to the test. Most of the rooms have parts of their floors or walls covered with spikes, or have the impending danger of getting oneself burned because of the many flamethrowers stationed in them. Shanoa must develop new and imaginative ways on how to use her glyphs, as well as refining her evading maneuvers. Throughout the level, Shanoa will also be required frequent use of the Magnes glyph; sometimes having to time the moment she is sent flying to pass between bodies of flames. Moving platforms are also frequent in this area, teaching Shanoa the importance of patience until the proper opportunity arrives to reach the next section. Once Shanoa reaches the last room, a series of item boxes with highly valuable contents (High Potions, Gold Ores, Onyxes and Diamonds) can be looted. Along the way down, the Redire glyph can also be absorbed. Near the exit of this stage, a rare item box holds this area's main reward, which can be either a Super Potion, a Super Tonic, an Alexandrite or the Robe Decollete. The player may visit this area as many times as they want, in their aim on getting their hands on an Alexandrite or the extremely valuable Robe Decollete. Overall, this stage emphasizes more in memorization rather than rushing through. Once the player is familiar with all of the rooms' layouts, the whole area can be finished over and over in just a few minutes. Strategy *As many of the obstacles present in the Training Hall are Flame-based, it is important to be prepared against this element, as well as boosting MND to be protected from elemental attacks. *It is also recommended to equip the Rapidus Fio glyph in order to dodge traps, explore dangerous areas quickly, and reach certain areas which were designed to be traversed by different means. *Equipping offensive glyphs is not as important, as only a few enemies appear through the whole area, and of those few, most of them will not be in the player's way provided they do not mess up and have to backtrack. Special note should go to the Bone Pillars that are present, though; they completely block the only passage toward the exit out of the room they are in and must be destroyed. *It is also very important to keep Magnes equipped in one of Shanoa's glyph sleeves, as it will be required in many rooms to reach some platforms. *If the player is looking for a 100% map completion rate, they must take special care in filling each square of the map and keep checking if they did not miss a room. It is not rare leaving a few rooms unexplored in this level while dodging the place's many traps. An apparel similar to the one recommended below will make traversing this level a bit easier. This is only to give the player an idea on how to finish this level, but the player is encouraged to come up with their own combinations of glyphs and gear which adapt best to their own gameplay styles: Equipment: *Ruby Pins *Corset Dress *Mercury Boots *Hermit Ring / Resist Ring *Priestess Ring Glyphs: Enemy Data Notes *Usage of the Volaticus glyph is forbidden to Shanoa in this place. Gallery Order of Ecclesia - Training Hall - 01.png Training Hall (8).png Training Hall (7).png Training Hall (6).png Training Hall (5).png Training Hall (4).png Training Hall (3).png Training Hall (2).png Training Hall (1).png Related locations *Underground Labyrinth — Shanoa must exit the Underground Labyrinth from the secret exit at the bottom of Dracula's Castle, in order to have access to this stage. See also *Large Cavern External links *Castlevania Realm — Source for the images. Category:Towers Category:Order of Ecclesia Locations